Hold Back
by ellizrokuou
Summary: Berawal dari teman seangkatanya suwa mengenal pemuda tersebut. Hingga ia sadar dirinya tidak dapat melepaskan pandanganya dari mata amethyst itu. Suwa x Arafune. AU. BL/Sho-ai
1. Chapter 1

**HOLD BACK**

 **Declaimer : World Trigger (c) Ashihara Daisuke**

 **Hold Back (c) Elliz Rokuou**

 **Pairing : Suwa x Arafune**

 **Warning : BL/Sho-ai, AU**

Di depan ruang tunggu studio sebuah saluran televisi terlihat pemuda 21 tahun berambut pirang sedang duduk menunggu. Pandanganya hanya serius pada buku yang dipegang satu tangan sedang satu tanganya lagi memangku dagunya. Sikunya tersampir nyaman sofa empuk panjang yang memang disediakan untuk tamu. Kacamata yang ia pakai membingkai lensa hijau matanya. Tak sadar ia sedang menjadi bahan pembicaraan beberapa staff saluran televisi di sana. Hal-hal seperti mempertanyakan siapa lelaki tampan yang sedang duduk di ruang tunggu itu, apakah ia artis pendatang baru. Tapi ada juga yang sudah mengenalnya "ah paling Suwa sedang menjemput Osano" atau iri dan ingin memiliki pacar tampan walau bukan artis yang notabene di sini merupakan lingkungan _entertainment_ yang berisi artis aktor ataupun model cantik.

Walau sedang membaca buku pemuda berambut pirang itu menangkap suara familiar. Memang ada beberapa temanya yang juga bekerja di bidang hiburan ini. Seperti yang satu ini, Suwa menebak pasti pemilik suara berat yang satu ini pasti Kizaki Reiji. Suara berat khas yang berwibawa itu terdengar sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang. Setau dirinya Reiji bekerja sebagai drummer sebuah band bernama Tamakoma. Band berisikan tiga orang dimana vokalnya diisi oleh perempuan 17 tahun bernama Konami. Meskipun nama band mereka aneh, tapi mereka sangat populer dan laku di masyarakat. Bukan hanya karena wajah vokalis dan gitaris mereka cantik dan tampan tapi musik pop rock yang unik dan tak biasa membawa warna warni baru dalam dunia permusikan. Sebagai drummer wajah Reiji memang tak semencolok vokalis dan gitaris mereka. Tapi jangan salah kemampuan memainkan alat musik Reiji termasuk kelas atas. Tak hanya drum, gitar, bass, keyboard, sampai biola bisa ia mainkan. Rakus memang tapi hal seperti ini yang membuat teman-temanya dapat sangat mengandalkan Reiji, umur Reiji yang sudah dewasa pun menjadikannya sosok yang paling menjadi panutan.

Setelah ekor mata Suwa menangkap pasti sosok itu merupakan Reiji, ia memaksa inersianya untuk berdiri dan menyapa teman seangkatanya tersebut.

"Ouu Reiji" sapa Suwa sambil melambaikan tanganya.

"Ah Suwa, sedang menunggu Osano ?" pemuda bertubuh besar yang menyadari dirinya dipanggil itu mersepon. Soal hubungan Suwa dan Osano bukanlah sebuah rahasia lagi. Dan pula hubungan mereka sudah berjalan cukup lama dan awet sekitar lebih dari satu tahun.

"Ya begitulah" jawab Suwa, matanya melirik pada pemuda di samping Reiji. Ini pertama kali ia melihat pemuda tersebut. Pemuda di samping Reiji mengenakan kaos simple polos berwarna merah dan celana jeans, tak lupa topi hitam yang menutupi sebagain wajahnya. Dari penampilan yang dinilai oleh Suwa pasti anak band lagipula dia berhubungan dengan Reiji.

"Ah iya perkenalkan , Arafune tetsuji, vokalis dari band Peace-18 " tebakan Suwa tepat.

"Salam kenal" ucap pemuda bernama Arafune sambil mebuka topinya memperlihatkan surai coklatnya. Dirinya sedikit menunduk menunjukan sikap sopan pada pemuda berambut pirang yang lebih tua darinya.

Pemuda pirang itu tertuju paku pada mata indah _amethyst_ , garis wajah yang lembut memberikan kesan tenang. Cantik, komentar Suwa dalam hati.

"Su-Suwa. Salam kenal" jawabnya sambil menundukan sedikit kepalanya.

xx

Suwa memandang bosan pamflet yang Tsusumi berikan. Pamflet dari adik tingkatnya itu berisi promosi festival musim panas kuil dekat dengan apartemenya. Ia memang berkata bahwa ia sedang ingin pergi, tapi pacarnya yang sekaligus model, Osano rui tidak bisa hadir karena sibuk. Sedangkan Tsusumi janji akan menbantu Hisato untuk mengerjakan tugas. Ayolah festival musim panas bukanya tempat yang enak didatangi sendiri. Reiji, Kazama, Raizo kemana kalian saat sedang dibutuhkan kesal Suwa pada ketiga teman seangkatanya.

Tapi pada akhirnya langkah suwa sudah menapak pada gerbang kuil tempat festival berlangsung. Suasana malam tapi ramai khas festival dengan berbagai kios menjajakan jualanya. Yukata, anak-anak, dan juga pasangan yang sedang berkencan merupakan hal yang harus ada di tiap festival. Sedangkan pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya sendiri. Ia mengenakan jaket motif _army_ dan celana levis denim yang terkesan santai.

"Aku akan jalan sebentar lalu pulang" katanya.

Suwa menangkap sosok yang sepertinya ia sudah kenal.

"Tu-tunggu" dengan refleks Suwa menarik lengan pemuda tersebut.

"Ya? "

"Ehmmm..maap" Suwa memang mengenal pemuda tersebut dari Reiji tapi memang apa urusanya, lagipula belum tentu pemuda itu masih mengingatnya. Ia menutup mukanya yang memerah karena malu.

"Suwa-san?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat itu sambil mengintip Suwa yang menutup mukanya. Yukata bewarna coklat yang dipakainya terlihat pas, cocok dikenakan. Walau sedang memakai yukata tapi tampaknya topi hitam itu tidak bisa lepas darinya.

Suwa agak terkejut bahwa pemuda itu masih mengenalnya.

"Panggil Suwa saja, kau sedang sendiri, Arafune?" tanyanya sambil basa-basi mencari percakapan.

"iya, Suwa ?"

"Sama sepertimu. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama ?"

Pemuda tersebut terdiam. Tampak menimbang-nimbang ajakan orang yang baru dikenalnya itu.

"Kau keberatan?" tanya Suwa ragu.

"Ah, tidak" yang ditanya menggeleng untuk meyakinkan Suwa.

xx

Mereka berdua berjalan diam dalam suasana ramai. Tak ada percakan. Suara gelak tawa dan kegembiraan hanya menjadi latar mereka. Suwa merutuki dalam hati dimana ia harus memulai percakapan.

"Ada yang ingin kau coba ?" yang lebih tua mencoba untuk memulai percakapan.

"Tidak juga, ah ada dvd-blue ray the kingsman! " walau awal terlihat tidak tertarik, Arafune tidak bisa membohongi hobinya. Menonton film dengan genre action merupakan hal utama dalam hidup sang vokalis berumur 18 tahun itu. Bahkan ia dan Raizou sang menajer bisa maraton film action seri aktor terkemuka James Bond berjam-jam sampai tidak tidur dua hari.

"Ouhh kau ingin ke stand tembak-tembakan Arafune?" Suwa berseringai sedikit tertawa mengetahui pemuda kalem disampingnya bisa juga mengebu-gebu hanya karna sebuah film action.

"Kau bisa dapatkan Suwa ?" tidak terima, Arafune menantang ossan yang sedang menahan tawanya.

"Ouuh serahkan padaku" dengan percaya diri semangat kemerdekaan di umur tua Suwa menerima tantangan tersebut. Jangan salah pengalamanya adalah nol.

Gagal, gagal, gagal, dan gagal.

"Ini sudah yang ke-9 Suwa" mulai bosan, Arafune mengingatkan.

"Ughh, paman sekali lagi" dan sepertinya yang diingatkan tidak mengindahkan.

"Oke" sang penjaga stand yang sudah bapak-bapak itu dengan senang hati menyiapkan peluru tambahan guna mencari rezeki dari pengunjung macam Suwa yang penasaran mendapatkan hadiah yang terpajang demi sang kekasih atau ajang sekedar unjuk kekuatan. Cukup, Arafune sudah tidak tahan.

"Tu-tunggu tunggu kali ini biar aku saja" pemuda berambut coklat itu melepas topinya dan memberikan pada Suwa sambil merebut senapan mainan yang dipegang.

"Kau bisa?" sambil menerima topi pemuda disampingnya ia bertanya tak yakin.

"Lebih baik darimu" sedangkan Arafune penuh yakin.

Cukup dua kali mencoba, dan.

"Selamat kau dapat" sang penjaga mengambil barang yang didapatkan sang pembeli. Sang pemilik stand merasa tidak begitu rugi, toh mereka sudah mencoba sebelas kali mungkin mereka sedang beruntung pikirnya.

"Wahh, kau jago juga" Suwa terkesan, ternyata di luar dugaan Arafune cukup ahli dalam memainkan permainan seperti ini. Meskipun yang dimaksud tidak begitu memiliki motivasi.

"Teman-temanku masih lebih baik lagi" jawab Arafune sedikit mengejek. Tapi hal tersebut memang benar adanya dua dari anggota badnya tidak tangung tangung dalam hal ketepatan menembak. Touma salah satunya, sang drummer itu jika dalam memainkan dart ia bahkan bisa membuat pola gambar, emot tersenyum ataupun menyusun dart hingga bertumpuk ialah hal mudah. Sedangkan sang gitaris Hokari merupakan ace klub panahan di sekolahnya yang sudah perna memenangkan interhigh. Dengar samar-samar gosip mereka berdua sudah di- _blacklist_ oleh para pemilik stand permainan tembak karena sudah sering memborong dagangan di stand.

"Kau mengesalkan" Suwa membalas dengan kesal.

"Terima kasih" kekesalan itu dibalas senyum puas.

xx

"Arafune, kau mau makan apa ?" tanya Suwa sambil melihat-lihat stand-stand yang menjajakan makanan takoyaki, taiyaki, yakisoba, dan

"Okonomiyaki!" jawab Arafune dengan mantap. Sekali lagi Suwa dibuat terkejut oleh sifat Arafune yang bisa mengebu-gebu kalau menyangkut hal yang disukainya(?). menurutnya hal itu manis.

"Haha segitu sukakah dengan okonomiyaki ?" ledek Suwa lagi

"Huuh, ada yang salah ?" Arafune tidak terima.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang salah" jawab Suwa sambil menarik tangan Arafune menuju stand yang menjual okonomiyaki. Tak sadar bahwa pemuda yang sedang digandengnya menundukan wajah untuk menutupi rona merah.

xx

Di belakang bagian kuil, kedua pemuda itu sedang duduk di bangku taman sepi. Mereka memang berniat mencari tempat untuk dapat makan dengan tenang. Dan sepertinya tempat ini sangat cocok, tidak banyak yang hilir muduk disini.

Arafune memakan okonomiyaki miliknya sedangkan Suwa menyalakan api untuk mengisap rokok.

"Kau hanya membeli ringo ame ?" tanya Arafune kepada pria yang sedang mengisap rokoknya.

Hembusan nafanya mengeluarkan asap yang menari di udara lalu menghilang.

"Ini untuk pacarku, sepertinya dia suka"

"Ouh" jawab Arafune singkat

"Ada saus" Suwa yang menyadari ada noda merah di ujung bibir pemuda berambut coklat itu mengusap untuk membersihkan. Wajah Arafune memerah, Suwa menyadari apa yang ia lakukan ikut merona malu.

"Maap" lanjut Suwa sambil memalingkan muka, yang disampingnya pun ikut memalingkan muka.

"Suwa, kembalikan topiku" perintah Arafune tanpa memandang ke arah Suwa.

"Tidak" jawab Suwa santai.

"Huuuh?" tentu saja sang pemilik topi protes.

"Kau lebih cocok seperti itu" kata gombal tak mempan tetap dikeluarkan dengan senyum murah 100 yen.

"Apa ?!" Arafune kesal mencoba merebut topinya.

'blaar' 'duuuarrr'

Bunga-bunga cahaya bermekaran di langit memberikan warna pada hitamnya langit malam. Bunga itu terus bemekaran dan menghilang dengan suara berisik guna memberi pemberitahuan bahwa kecantikan mereka sedang muncul.

"Kebang api ?" tanya Suwa.

"Indahnya" komentar Arafune yang langsung melupakan perihal topinya. Suaranya samar-samar karena tertutup suara kembang api. Mata Suwa melirik kepada Arafune yang sedang memandang lurus ke arah langit. Matanya yang indah itu tampak lebih indah akibat pantulan cahaya kembang api. Warna ungu itu telihat bekilauan. Halus wajahnya masih terasa di jari Suwa saat menyentuhnya tadi.

"Cantik" kali ini komentar Suwa terdengar jelas karna pertunjukan kembang api sudah selesai.

"Ya, can-" Arafune hendak setuju dengan komentar Suwa mengenai kembang api tadi. Tapi melihat Suwa yang memandang kearahnya tampaknya mereka tidak sependapat.

"Ma-maaf" menyadari dirinya keceplosan Suwa meminta maaf. Mana ada lelaki yang senang dibilang cantik apalagi dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Pasti dia marah pikir Suwa.

"Ke-kenapa meminta maaf" Arafune yang menyadari yang dimaksud Suwa 'cantik' adalah dirinya mengelak dan memalingkan wajahnya yang makin memerah. Menyadari reaksi Arafune, Suwa menjadi semakin tertarik karena hal itu membuat pemuda dihadapanya menjadi lebih canik lagi.

"Arafune" Suwa meraih wajah Arafune yang tak mau memandangnya. Menangkap kedua pipi Arafune membuat pemuda tersebut memandang penuh pada dirinya memperlihatkan wajah merah merona dan mata indahnya.

Memandang penuh intens jarak antar keduanya makin terhapus. Hingga bibir mereka berdua saling bersentuhan singkat namun lembut. Rasa manis okonomiyaki tercampur pahitnya aroma rokok.

Jarak keduanya terpisah, kembali memandang satu sama lain. Tapi pandangan setuju dan saling mengerti kembali menyatukan mereka lebih dalam dan lama. Larut dalan keinginan yang sama.

"MA-MAAF" buru-buru Suwa meminta maaf atas kelancangan perbuatanya.

"A-aku tidak keberatan Suwa" pemuda pirang itu melengos mendapat jawaban dari permintaan maafnya

"Karena aku menyukaimu" jawaban mantap ditambahnya.

"Ta-tapi aku sudah" Suwa mencoba untuk mengelak.

"Tak masalah, aku tak keberatan menjadi yang kedua atau menjadi kekasih gelapmu"

xx

Apartemen Suwa.

06.30 AM.

Suwa yang baru bangun dari tidurnya melirik ke samping terdapat pemuda yang tadi malam baru saja menyatakan perasaan pedanya. Suwa saja tidak yakin sejak kapan pemuda berambut coklat itu menyukainya. Melirik ke arah bajunya yang tergeletak, mengambil dan memakainya . kemudian melihat ke arah Arafune yang tidak terutup itu Suwa manarik selimutnya agar pemuda tersebut tidak kedinginan. Tanganya meraih wajah yang sedang tertidur pulas itu mengusapnya dengan lembut. Senang terukir senyum di wajah Suwa. Namun mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan semalam, apa ini benar. Pusing, kini ia memijat kepalanya sendiri.

Tanganya mengambil telepon gengamnya, melihat pesan singkat dari Tsusumi dan juga Osano. Menanyakan bagaimana kabarnya, sangat tidak baik jawabnya dalam hati. Melihat jam ia memiliki kelas pagi hari ini, Suwa melangkah kan kakinya berat ke arah kamar mandi.

"Kenapa hari ini harus ada kelas" gerutunya.

Sebelu melangkah lebih jauh, ia mencium singkat pipi pemuda yang masih tidur tersebut.

"Selamat tidur"

08.00 AM

Arafune terbangun, mengusap-usap matanya. Ini bukan dikamarnya, akhirnya ia ingat ini di apartemen Suwa. Melirik ke samping sudah tidak terdapat Suwa, dilihatnya sebuah kertas.

'Pagi Arafune

Yukatamu sudah kutaruh di laundry,

Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian ganti dan sarapan ya.

Kuharap kau suka sarapanya.'

Seguras senyum terukir di wajah Arafune.

Setelah mandi Arafune menuju dapur. Ia memakai kaos hitam polos dan celana putih yang sudah disiapkan. Apartemen yang dimiliki Suwa memang simpel tapi tetap rapih dan nyaman. Suasana hangat terasa dari banyaknya barang-barang yang terpajang di rak kecil di depan meja makan seperti souvenir ataupun bingkai-bingkai foto. Ia melihat foto-foto yang ada di atas rak itu terdapat foto empat orang yang sedang memakai baju tebal sambil membawa tongkat ski dan dua diantara empat orang itu merupakan Suwa dan pacarnya (?). Matanya beralih ke foto yang lain Suwa dan pacarnya terlihat tulisan ' _happy first anniversary_ '. Wanita itu berambut coklat pendek tidak tampak tomboy namun lebih terkesan manis. Mereka terlihat kompak dan bahagia pikir Arafune. Dan sepertinya tempat ini sering digunakan berkumpul untuk teman-temanya dilihat dari ada lumayan banyak barang yang sepertinya bukan milik Suwa seperti di kulkas ada beberapa makanan yang ditandai 'milik hisato' dan ringo ame yang sudah ditadai miliki Osano.

Setelah puas melihat Arafune menuju meja makan dengan empat buah kursi. Ia menduduki di salah satunya yang dihadapanya sudah tedapat makanan. Sepertinya baru dimasak tadi pagi, terdapat menu sarapan khas jepang, nasi, ikan dan sup miso.

"Selamat makan" ucap Arafune. Ia mulai memakan sarapanya.

' _Kuharap kau suka sarapanya_ '

"Lezat, i-ini sangat lezat" suara Arafune sedikit bergetar

"Kenapa ini lezat?" tanpa sadar air matanya sudah mengalir.

Ekor matanya kembali melirik ke arah rak foto tersebut. Jahat, kejam, itulah pandangan tentang dirinya. Rendah, kenapa dirinya bisa merebut kebahagian pasangan tersebut. Wanita yang dikencani Suwa terlihat baik dan manis. Kenapa orang seperti dirinya bisa melakukan hal serendah ini.

Apakah aku harus menyerah setelah apa yang aku katakan semalam. 

xx

Di koridor kampus teknik tempat Suwa belajar, ia berjalan dengan lesu. Tepukan dari belakang mengagetkanya.

"Yo, Suwa " telihat pemuda berbadan besar dengan rambut cepak dan mata sipit itu menyapanya.

"Ouh, Tsusumi" Suwa sepertinya sudah biasa disapa seperti ini oleh pemuda bernama tsusumi itu.

"Kau tampak lesu" tsusumi tampak khawatir kepada temanya itu.

"Ah begitukah ?" tampak Suwa meyakinkan tsusumi bahwa ia baik-naik saja.

Bunyi dering ponsel dari saku kemeja Suwa, ia membuka isi pesan tersebut.

'Suwa-san, bukankah kau janji mau mengajaku ke cafe yang baru dibuka itu?

P.S: hari ini harus Suwa-san yang traktir'

"dari Osano kah ?"

"iya" jawab Suwa singkat dengan senyum.

"Kalau begitu selamat bersenang-senang. Aku juga ada janji dengan Kako dan Kuruma" Tsusumi melambaikan tanganya untuk segera pamit.

"Bersenang-senang ya, huh?" kata Suwa kesal sambil meninju tembok disampingnya keras.

Buruk, ia adalah yang terburuk. Bisa-bisanya ia tidur dengan orang lain sementara ia sudah berhubungan dengan wanita polos yang baik-baik saja. ia terus merutuki betapa bodoh dan buruk dirinya.

Tapi hatinya tidak dapat berbohong sejak pertama bertemu dengan pemuda itu ia sudah mengagumi dan tertarik. Matanya tidak bisa lepas mata ametris itu. Dirinya ingin lebih mengenal, lebih dekat. Tapi mengapa?

Ia tahu pasti hubungan ini pasti tidak akan tetap abadi. Semakin ia tahan hubungan ini maka akan semakin besar juga sakit yang dirasakan kedua belah pihak.

Suwa harus memilih. Pihak mana yang harus ia pilih dan ia sakiti.

Kenapa dirinya harus menentukan kebahagian dua orang itu ?

End

Catatan :

Kelompok umur 21 tahun, sebenarnya ini hanya kelompok teman seangkatan yang sering membuat acara minum-minum bersama. Isinya Suwa, Reiji, Kazama dan Raizou. Mereka merasa cocok mengobrol sambil minum-minum bersama. Walaupun sudah menemukan pekerjaan masing-masing tapi mereka kadang masih suka berkumpul. Tak masalah kan toh mereka merasa nyaman. Disini Suwa tidak mengetahui bahwa Raizou bekerja sebagai manajer band peace_18.

Band peace-18, isinya sebagian kelompok umur 18 tahun yaitu Arafune, Hokari, Touma dan Murakami. Mereka hanya iseng membuat band demi mengisi waktu luang tapi menjadi serius ketika mereka menemukan bahwa menghibur penonton memiliki kesenangan tersendiri. Lagu pertama yang dibuat berjudul _sniper pride_ ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang menajer. Semangat, itulah ucapan Murakami yang sudah menebak bahwa ide itu tidak akan berhasil.

Suwa _squad_ , berawal dari mengikuti agen travel yang sama Suwa, Tsusumi, Hisato dan Osano akhirnya bertukar kontak setelah merasakan kecocokan satu sama lain. Kadang mereka mengisi liburan bersama dengan berkemah di gunung, bermain ski ataupun berwisata. Karena Suwa merupakan yang tertua mereka akhirnya mengusulkan Suwa _squad_ walau yang dipakai namanya tidak setuju.

Part II

" _Aku sudah memperhatikanya dari dulu, sudah menyukainya dari dulu. Bukankah itu artinya aku sama saja dengan para staff wanita itu yang tetap menginginkan pria yang sudah dicap miliki dan hanya membicarakanya di belakang. Tapi sudah sampai sejauh ini aku tidak akan menyerah, walau hanya sebagai tumbal yang akan menerima akhir tidak bahagia dan dicampakan"_

" _aku yang terburuk. Walau sudah memiliki seseorang tapi tetap melirik yang lain. Hingga mataku tak dapat lepas darinya, tanganku tetap ingin menyentuhnya, memilikinya, dan bahagia denganya. Tapi tidak bisa terus seperti ini, menyiksa dua orang dengan ikatan yang rapuh kasat mata. Keputusan merupakan hal sulit, tapi sudah ditetapkan aku akan... "_


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLD BACK**

 **Declaimer : World Trigger (c) Ashihara Daisuke**

 **Hold Back (c) Elliz Rokuou**

 **Pairing : Suwa x Arafune**

 **Warning : BL/Sho-ai, AU**

 **PART 2**

Suasana sunyi menyelimuti dapur di sebuah apartemen. Gelas berisi teh hijau panas itu terdiam belum diminum, hanya ditatap kosong oleh pemuda berambut coklat itu. Matanya menatap gelas teh miliknya tapi pikiranya terbang entah kemana.

'Suwa...' panggil Arafune yang hanya menggema di dalam kepalanya.

"Arafune... Arafune" suara dari teman satu apartemenya menyadarkan dari lamunan di siang bolong.

"Huaa, Kau mengagetkanku Hokari" protes pada temanya, kemudian menyeruput tehnya yang sudah dingin.

"Kau yang melamun, ada masalah ?" sedangkan hokari sendiri tidak terima, dirinya tidak mengagetkan temanya yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan, hanya bengong menatap teh selama setengah jam. Sebagai teman mada kecil, satu band, serta satu apartemen pula tentu saja ia harus peduli. Arafune yang baru pulang pagi diam tidak berbicara dan sekarang suasana suram ditambah jamur imajiner menyelimuti apartemen mereka. Hokari menatap pemuda penyuka okonomiyaki itu sedang berpikir , mengenggap gelasnya erat.

"Aa.." hendak Arafune ingin bicara, 'Ting Tong' terdengar suara bel dari arah pintu.

"Itu pasti Hanzaki" lanjut hokari sambil berjalan menuju pintu, tidak mau membuat tamunya menunggu lama di luar.

Hanzaki mendudukan dirinya disofa empuk ruang tamu membuat nyaman dirinya kemudian membuka topinya memperlihatkan rambut pirang dengan _sleeping hair_ yang sangat sulit diaturnya.

Arafune membawa gelasnya berisi teh dari dapur menuju ruang tamu untuk menemui tamu yang baru saja datang.

"Jadi kalian liburan berdua kepantai, ho-oh~"

Arafune berseringai iseng, wajah Hanzaki memerah karena malu. Menggoda kouhai-nya yang lebih muda dua tahun itu memang menyenangkan, pikir Arafune. Mengingat sahabat dan kouhai-nya itu bepacaran, di akhir pekan pasti mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasih dengan ngedate atau liburan bersama. Walaupun biasanya Hanzaki lebih sering menghabiskan akhir pekan di apartemen ini untuk bermain game atau hanya sekedar makan malam bersama.

"Tumben sekali, kenapa kalian tidak pergi di liburan musim panas kemarin" tanya Arafune

Hokari membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Arafune.

"Hooo-oh" Sekarang mengerti, Seringai Arafune makin menjadi.

"Kita akan berangkat jam dua siang ini, karena hari ini tugasku memasak, sudah kusiapkan makanan untuk dihangatkan di kulkas" Jelas hokari sambil menyiapkan ransel yang ia akan ia bawa.

"Ok, selamat bersenang-senang kalian berdua" ucap Arafune kepada sepasang kekasih yang juga temanya itu sambil menuju dapur.

"Ah ya tadi ada yang ingin kau katakan Arafune" tanya Hokari.

"hmm tidak jadi" jawab vokalis bandnya sambil melambai-lambai tanganya seakan tidak penting. Belum sempat arafune membuka kulkas,

"Ah- Hanzaki jangan lupa bawa obat-obatan, kau sudah membawa makanan ringan?" tanya Arafune khawatir seperti ibu yang mau melepas kepergian anaknya untuk study tour.

'Sifat khawatirnya kambuh deh', keluh Hanzaki. Menjadi yang termuda apalagi memiliki latar belakang anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara membuatnya dimanja disini dan terkadang hal itu tidak menyenangkan menurut hanzaki.

Xx

Apartemen Arafune sekarang sepi. Ia mengambil makanan dari kulkas untuk dipanaskan.

"Merayakan First Anniversary ya" kata Arafune mengingat kalimat yang dibisikan Hokari tadi pagi.

Bagai kilat menyambar di siang hari nan cerah, "Arafuneeeee" tanpa memencet bel atau mengetuk pintu gadis itu menerobos masuk.

"Kagami ?" Arafune terkaget ketika ditubruk oleh gadis bernama lengkap Kagami Rin.

"Apa benar Hanzaki dan Hokari akan pergi ke pantai" tanya gadis berambut hitam itu tanpa basa-basi. Dirinya yang merupakan teman sedari SD dari Arafune dan Hokari membuatnya tidak segan pada mereka. Bahkan ia sudah menganggap kedua pemuda itu sebagai keluarganya.

"baru saja mereka pergi satu jam yang lalu" jawab Arafune sambil membangkitkan dirinya yang terjatuh akibat ditubruk gadis penyuka seni itu.

"Aaaaaakh apa Hanzaki sudah membawa obat-obatan, padahal aku sudah membeli makanan ringan tambahan " tanya kagami cemas-cemas khawatir bagai ibu yang posesif.

"Tenang kagami, aku sudah memastikanya tadi" yakin Arafune sambil mengeluarkan jempolnya. Walau Hokari sendiri sebagai pacar Hanzaki tidak begitu menunjukan sifat posesifnya tapi kedua sahabatnya Arafune dan Kagami benar-benar lebay lebih seperti _brother complex_.

"haa" kagami menghela napas lega.

"dan tolong jangan ulangi yang tadi setidaknya kau harus memencet bel dulu, kau membuatku kaget" nasihat pemilik rumah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Tehe" balas kagami sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Xx

"Jadi ada urusan apa kau kemari kagami" Arafune membawakan gelas baru dengan teh untuk tamu tak diundangnya tersebut.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau kau Arafune, kau sudah janji mau menjadi model lukisanku bukan, sebagai ganti telah membuat cover illustrasi untuk album kalian" kali ini Kagami yang protes sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Arafune menagih janji.

"Tapi tidak harus aku juga kan masih ada anggota yang lain" sanggah pemuda itu, matanya tak berani menatap gadis itu. Dirinya sendiri tidak mau menjadi patung tak bergerak dan ditatap beberapa jam oleh sepasang mata yang menggambar dirinya. Tidak, setidaknya seluruh anggota bandnya harus merasakanya juga.

"Hokari sedang liburan dengan Hanzaki, Murakami sedang kerja sambilan di tempat Kuruma-san, Touma sedang mengajari gitar pemuda bernama Narasaka, kau tidak ada alasan Arafune" jelas panjang lebar gadis itu tidak mau kalah.

"Ugh" dan kali ini Arafune tidak bisa membantah.

"Cepat lepas bajumu dan berpose seperti hercules" titah gadis dengan model rambut ala cina itu diktaktor. Kali ini gadis anggota klub lukis itu sedang butuh model untuk anatomi tubuh pria. Tentu saja modelnya tidak boleh memakai baju karena yang ia gambar otot dan lekukan-lekukan itu, bukan wajahnya. Kalau temanya itu tidak mau kali ini ia harus memaksanya. Kini tangan kagami meraih kerah kaos yang digunakan Arafune untuk membukanya.

"Ho-hoi tunggu" Arafune lengah, sebenarnya ia bukan hanya tidak mau menjadi modelnya kagami tapi juga tidak bisa. Akhirnya Arafune menahan tangan kagami, bukan hal sulit bagi Arafune karena kagami yang art oriented itu lebih lemah darinya. Namun ia kurang cepat karena pundak nya tersikap dan memperlihatkan bercak merah bekas semalam. Tentu saja kagami bukanlah gadis polos yang tidak mengerti _kiss mark_.

"Arafune ini?" kagami hendak bertanya.

Wajah Arafune memerah dan tegang antara malu dan takut. Ia memalingkan wajah sambil menutupi lehernya. Kagami tidak memaksa lagi, agak menjauh, mencoba bepikir dan memahami karena ia tak akan mencoba bertanya lebih jauh.

'Brakkkk ' Kali ini pintu kembali didobrak, bagai gemuruh di tengah suasana sunyi mengagetkan seisi apartemen Arafune.

"ARAFUNEE" teriak pemuda sumber kebisingan itu, rambutnya hitam berantakan hampir menutup matanya yang berwarna emas mengkilat itu. Pemuda yang telihat liar itu nampaknya agak lelah dengan napas memburu dan kantung mata tebal akibat bergadang.

"Kage ?" heran Arafune kepada sumber pemecah suasana canggung nan kaku tadi. Kageura Masato teman seangkatanya yang bekerja sebagai penulis lagu untuk bandnya. Lagu yang dibuatnya sangatlah bagus namun ia sayangnya tidak suka tampil didepan umum dan keramaian.

"kau harus mencoba lagu ini" Kageura menyerahkan berlembar kerta berisi not dan tanda nada kepada Arafune.

"..." dan kali ini biarkan Arafune berpikir sejenak.

Xx

"Hebat" kata kagami terkagum bertepuk tangan.

Kali ini anggota band 18 saigumi dikurangi Hokari sedang berkumpul di aparteme Arafune. Mereka sedang mencoba lagu baru buatan Kageura yang dadakan itu, tentu saja setelah Touma dan Murakami terpontang-panting meninggalkan urusanya untuk lagu ini.

" _Su-sugoiii_ Kage" puji Murakami Kou kepada Kage yang masih ada disitu sedang membaca lagi not baloknya memeriksa apa ada yang salah.

"Ini _Masterpiece_ " Touma ikut memuji senang tiada tara sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Kage.

"D-diam, ini belum apa-apa tau" Bentak Kage. Sebenanya itu untuk menutupi rasa malunya, yang lain tentu sudah terbiasanya dengan sikap Kage yang tsundere itu.

"Kita harus segera memperlihatkanya ke Raizou-san" ucap Touma semangat.

"Ah aku tak sabar menunggu Hokari pulang" tutur Kou yang merasa permainan musik mereka sangatlah kurang tanpa adanya Hokari.

"Dan aku sudah tidak sabar untuk membuat illustrasi cover lagu baru kalian" kali ini Kagami yang bersemangat

"Ka-kagami..." Arafune memanggil Kagami ragu.

" _It's fine_ Arafune, jika kau belum mau menceritakanya aku tidak akan memaksa " Kagami mengedipkan sebelah matanya memperlihatkan raut carianya yang biasa.

"Hei, hei Kalian sedang bicara apa ?" tanya Touma penasaran ikut nimbrung.

"Ih, Touma kepo" sahut usil Kagami.

"Memang aku tidak boleh kepo" sergah Touma yang makin penasaran.

"Hahaha Touma bisa aja" Kagami berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan namun tetapi natural.

Dan mereka kembali bercanda dengan suasana senang.

XX

Suasana sepi khas hutan dengan gemerisik bunyi daun yang bergoyang menandakan damainya tempat perkemahan itu. Hari ini di musim panas kelompok Suwa berencana melakukan kemah bersama. Sudah menjadi rutinitas bulanan mereka untuk menentukan tempat dan berlibur, entah ke pemandian air panas, pantai, tempat ski atau perkemahan semacam ini. Kini mereka berada dipinggiran sungai kecil dan dangkal itu menjadi spot mereka untuk mendirikan tenda dan perapian.

Mereka menggunakan kaos berwarna hitam kompak dan celana motif army, sebenarnya itu adalah fashion khas Suwa tapi karena Hisato mengikuti akhirnya semua mengikuti dan Suwa pun tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu.

"Horeee, sampai " teriak dua anak muda yang baru saja sampai , saking gembiranya mereka langsung meyeburkan diri ke sungai yang segar itu. Walau dangkalnya sungai hanya mencapai betis mereka namun dinginya air menjalar hinga ubun-ubun, menyegarkan dan melepaskan penat untuk mereka yang habis _tracking_ 3 km.

"Jangan berteriak bocah, kalian ingin membangunkan seisi hutan, huh ?" protes pemuda pirang yang lebih tua.

"Sudah Suwa –san mereka kan memang masih kecil" satu pemuda lagi yang lebih tua dengan mata sipit membela dua bocah yang sedang bersenang-senang di sungai itu.

"Tsusumi-san, aku sudah 16 tahun tau ?" sahut pemuda bernama Hisato tidak terima.

"Dan Suwa-san, tidak sopan sekali memanggil pacarmu yang anggun dan cantik ini bocah " yang satunya gadis cantik berambut coklat pendek ikut protes tak terima.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat pemuda pirang yang sedang menyiapkan pasak untuk mendirikan tenda itu makin kesal, "Kalau kalian tidak merasa bocah" ucapnya sambil menahan amarahnya dengan tiga kedutan sudah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Cepat kesini dan bantu! " lanjutnya dengan berteriak.

"Suwa, kau berteriak" Ingat Tsusumi pada temanya yang agak emosi itu.

Xx

Tsusumi sedang mengiris beberapa sayuran untuk makan malam bersama dengan Suwa. Sedangkan Hisato sedang membuat perapian. Osano sedang membereskan barang-barang milliknya di dalam tenda.

"Ah sepertinya kayu nya kurang" keluh Hisato

"Kalau begitu, aku bantu cari kayu bakar" Osano mengusulkan dirinya.

"Terima kasih Osano-senpai" jawab Hisato.

15 menit berlalu, makan malam sudah hampir siap namun.

"Ini sudah lebih dari 15 menit , Osano belum kembali ?" tanya Tsusumi khawatir

"aku akan mencarinya" Suwa membangkitkan diri untuk mencari Osano.

Xx

Pemuda berambut pirang itu berjalan perlahan mencari ke sekeliling pandanganya kemana Osano pergi. Pepohonan lebat dengan suara-suara serangga, sudah berjalan cukup jauh Suwa belum menemukan pacarnya.

"Osano... Osano" Suwa memanggil, tidak ada jawaban.

Suwa melihat siluet seseorang, ia mempercepat langkahnya.

"Osano!"

"S-Suwa-san ?" jawab gadis itu santai

"Osano sedang apa kau?" tanya Suwa.

"Mengumpulkan kayu"

'Bletak" bunyi jitakan keras.

"Kau mencari kayu apa, huh ? sampai 500 meter dari _camp._ "

"M-maap" jawab osano sambil mengusaop-usap kepalanya.

"Aku khawatir tau, ayo kita segera kembali"

'Suwa-san khawatir?' pikir osano, dan kemudian senyum kesem-sem sendiri.

Baru beberapa langkah, hujan deras turun dengan tiba-tiba.

"Gawat, sebaiknya kita kembali " perintah Suwa

"Tapi hujan in deras sekali dan penglihatan tidak jelas" keluh osano.

"Kita juga sudah basah kuyup" lanjut perempuan itu lagi.

"Tch, ramalan cuaca cerah apanya ?"

"Suwa-san" Osano menunjuk sebuah gubuk.

Xx

"Kita akan bermalam disini sampai besok pagi dan hujanya reda" seru Suwa.

Melihat langit yang sudah gelap dan hujan yang terlihat awet nampaknya memaksa mereka untuk menginap di sebuah gubuk kecil itu, nampak gubuk itu tak berpenghuni dan sudah lama ditinggalkan dibuktikan dengan debu yang menempel tebal.

"hatchuu"

"Sebaiknya kau lepaskan baju basahmu itu, aku akan menghadap ke sebaliknya, tenang aku tidak akan mengintip" kata Suwa sambil membalikan badanya dari Osano.

"mengintip juga tidak apa" jawan Osano yang sedang membuka bajunya.

"tidak, aku tidak tertarik dengan bocah" jawab Suwa tanpa membalik badanya.

Sebagai kekasih, mendengar ucapan Suwa membuatnya tersenyum pahit.

"Suwa-san... apa kau masih menggapku anak kecil? " ucap Osano.

"walau sudah berpacaran tapi Suwa-san belum perna menyentuhku, bahkan mencium ku saja belum perna" lanjutnya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintai Suwa-san" suaranya meninggi satu oktaf.

"walau Suwa-san belum menyukaiku aku pasti akan membuat Suwa-san menyukaiku, lihat saja nanti." Osano berkata dengan percaya diri sambil menunjuk Suwa walau tidak dapat dilihat Suwa.

Giginya mengeretak, tanganya mengepal keras.

Pikianya berkecambuk, ia memiliki perempuan yang sangat menyayangi dan mempercayainya namun dengan mudah ia mengkhianatinya. Bodoh, Idiot maki dirinya dalam hati.


End file.
